


Working It Off

by allamagione (tamlane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Coercion, Come Shot, Comeplay, Debt, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Extortion, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dirty old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/allamagione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She attempts to pay off her uncle's gambling debts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Please take the noncon warning seriously. The sex in this story is quite rough and degrading, and the woman never entirely enjoys herself.**

From the outside, the place was even worse than Rose had expected. The entrance to the long dirt driveway was hidden by pines and kudzu, and she drove right by it on the first pass. Once she was finally on it, her wheels spun, kicking up gravel and wet red mud from the recent rain. Good thing her Tercel had already seen its better day.

She winced at the sound of dogs barking as she made the sharp turn that led to the double-wide trailer. She hated dogs, having been run up a tree by one as a kid. But if there was one truth of the South, it was that where there were red dirt roads and trailers, there were dogs, and usually more than one. In this case, there were several kennels full of them, all pitbulls she was willing to bet. 

No, actually, Rose wasn't willing to bet anything. Betting had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She gritted her teeth and parked as close to the lopsided wooden deck as she could, hoping to minimize her walk through the red mud. _Just a few hours of house-cleaning in questionable company,_ she told herself, _and this will all be over._

She turned off the car, tossed her keys in her pink-and-white striped satchel, and took a deep breath, reminding herself how much she loved her Uncle Jack. It had recently come to light that he had a bit of a gambling problem, but Rose was willing to wave it off as the stress of her grandmother's recent passing. Grandma had been Rose's legal guardian since age four, but Uncle Jack had been Grandma's baby boy until the day she died, and he'd taken her death hard.

Rose was just glad they still had each other. Uncle Jack was a jolly man, and he'd always been good to her. She should be happy to help him out. He'd even been the one to insist that she go to the local branch of the university full time instead of trying to juggle work and school; and since he was a construction manager, he made enough to support them both while she studied. As long as he stayed away from the pool tables and poker machines and scratch-off tickets. And dog fights, too, from the looks of this man's yard.

Sighing in resignation, she opened the door and stuck one foot gingerly out to test the wetness of the ground outside. She immediately regretted it. A pitbull, possibly white-furred but now orange with dirt, came out of nowhere, growling and snapping at her exposed heel. With a shriek, she drew her leg back and slammed the door. Now what was she supposed to do?

She no sooner had the thought when the storm door burst open on the deck.

"Get yer ass up here, you mangy old bitch!" yelled a huge figure from the door.

Rose had assumed the owner would be as revolting as his property, and she was not mistaken. He was tall, stout, and barrel-chested, and older than her Uncle Jack. The top of his head was bald, but a long, gray beard compensated for what he was missing up top. He chewed on a cigar and wore an army-green wifebeater, but the garment didn't fully cover his paunch. His faded work pants hung too low on his hips, an obvious result of not fitting around his waistline, and she was sure he'd be showing some serious plumber's butt from behind.

It was clear she was in for a long afternoon.

"And you get yer ass on up here, too, little lady!" he called, waving her in. "Dogs ain't gonna hurt ya, not with me here. Come on, get on inside 'fore it starts rainin' again."

Rose grabbed her satchel and eased herself out into the mud, her sneakers squelching as she tiptoed across what passed for his front yard. The dog at his side whined impatiently, and the ones in the kennels went nuts. She could practically _hear_ their teeth in their furious barking, and the chain-link kennel walls rattled and screeched under their attack.

"And kick them shoes off here," the old man was saying over the noise. "Ain't no sense in trackin' mud through my kitchen."

They couldn't agree more on that account, since she would be mopping said kitchen within the hour. She hoped he wasn't the type to have dead cockroach carcasses lying along the baseboards, but she felt she already knew the answer to that one.

She toed out of her sneakers, keeping one eye on the restless dog at his side. Then she chanced a glance inside to find the interior was dated but relatively tidy. Of course, 'tidy' didn't mean 'not dirty'. Her own bedroom at home was a testament to that.

"Well, don't just stand there, darlin'," he barked at her. "Come on in."

He didn't move out of the way, though. He held the dog's broken chain in one hand and held the storm door open for her with the other, so that she had to squeeze between his big belly and the doorjamb, the pitbull sniffing her crotch the whole time. She blushed as her breasts brushed against the old man's paunch.

"Thatta girl," he said with a chuckle. He let the dog go and swatted it outside with a smack to its rear end. Then he closed and locked the door and turned to give her a predictable leer. "You know why you're here, I reckon?" He puffed on his cigar, his eyes freely roaming over her.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, for all the good it did her. She was very petite — only five feet tall and barely a hundred pounds — but her breasts were a full C-cup, and her arms did little to cover them, only pushed them together. She suddenly wished she hadn't put her long, strawberry blonde hair up in a ponytail. That would have afforded some extra coverage from his lecherous stare. But she couldn't see the point in cleaning house with her hair down. "My Uncle Jack sent me," she said, looking anywhere but at the redneck barbarian in front of her. "He said he owed you some money, and you'd agreed to let me work it off for him."

"That I did," he said with a big grin. "You're a pretty little thing, ain't ya? You sure you're related to Jack Stevens?" 

"Yes, sir. He's…" Rose swallowed nervously, wishing he'd stop checking her out. "He's my uncle. My mom's brother. But I never really knew my mom." Why was she telling him all that? She clamped her mouth shut.

"Aww, ain't that a shame," he replied. "Your Uncle Jack's not so lucky, you know." He took the cigar from his mouth with big, fat fingers and started walking towards her, licking his lips. "Guess that makes me the lucky one, eh?"

"Um… I guess so." Rose walked backwards away from him until she felt the edge of the kitchen table hit her bottom. "So… should I get started then?"

"Oho!" he exclaimed. He reached down and around her, and Rose froze, but he was only putting his cigar out in the ashtray behind her. Still, once it was out, he didn't offer to move away. He smelled like stale smoke and coffee that had been sitting on the warmer too long. At least he didn't smell of alcohol. "You're an eager one, eh? I like that. I figured you might want a beer first, though." He gave her a wink. "You're gonna need something to take the edge off, if you know what I mean."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Rose said. She tried to lean away from him, but the table was right behind her, and he had her trapped. "I want to make sure I do a good job."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, darlin'," he said with a chuckle. "Ol' Reggie's gonna make sure he gets his money's worth." He licked his lips some more and stared down at her breasts.

Rose's heart started beating double time. She knew Uncle Jack wouldn't willingly send her into a lion's den, but she was starting to think maybe he had misunderstood the agreement. She definitely wasn't here for anything more than some cleaning. She didn't want to encourage this Reggie man, but she was afraid to push him away, too, lest he call the whole thing off and make her uncle pay all of what he owed at once. She figured the best thing she could do was stick to business and hope he backed off.

"I didn't bring any supplies, though," she said. "Maybe you could show me where you keep your rags and cleaners and whatnot? Tell me which room you want me to do first?"

"Rags and cleaners?" This time the chuckle was almost like his dog's growl. "You think you're here to clean Ol' Reggie's house, girl?"

Rose swallowed, her throat suddenly too dry. He put one beefy arm on either side of her, caging her in against the table. "Well, yeah," she said to his chest. "I mean, I thought that was…" She trailed off, her eyes darting towards the locked door. 

"Just how much money do you think your Uncle Jack owes me?" 

"I don't know," she admitted. She tried to stay calm, but she started to tremble nonetheless. Had Uncle Jack known this old man would act this way? Had he intentionally whored her out? Just how bad _was_ his addiction? "I... I f-figured it was a c-couple hundred dollars or so."

"A couple hundred dollars?" At that, he laughed, a deep, full laugh from his belly. "Try eight grand!"

Rose's heart sank. If he was telling the truth, there was no way they could pay the debt, at least not the entire thing at once. "I didn't—" She stopped, trying to think. "Look, Mr. … um, Mr. Reggie. Why don't you let me get to work on the house, and that will take care of some of it."

He shook his head, but she desperately rambled on.

"And I can come back! I'll come back every weekend. And… and we can work on paying off the rest in installments. It shouldn't take too long, maybe a couple of months, but I promise we're good for it." Her mind raced. They'd cut off the cable and stop ordering take-out for starters, and no more beer for Uncle Jack. Definitely no more scratch-off tickets. Maybe they could get a title loan on his truck, dodgy as those were. Maybe she could get an advance on her financial aid for spring term.

"I've already given your uncle several months to pay, girl, and I haven't seen a dime. Ol' Reggie's startin' to get impatient. And I don't think you'd like me when I get impatient."

She eyed the door again. Should she try to make a run for it? She didn't want to think about what this man would do to try to stop her. "Please, sir," she begged, trying to rouse his sympathy. "I… I go to school. I'm studying to be a social studies teacher. My grandma passed away not long ago, and it's been hard on Uncle Jack and me. But he's an honest man, and I know he wouldn't have run up a tab with you if he didn't intend to pay it off."

"O' course he intends to pay it off. That's why he sent you here, ain't it?"

Rose didn't want to believe that. She felt tears sting her eyes. "Please, let's work something out. I'm… I'm not that kind of girl."

That only seemed to encourage him. His blue eyes glinted. "Looks like you're that kind of girl today, darlin'," he said, his voice gruff. "Or else your Uncle Jack's in deep shit. I was tryin' to be a nice guy and cut Jack a break. But if you'd rather me make him pay up the hard way… well, you've seen how much my dogs like a fight."

"No! No, please. I don't want you to hurt my Uncle Jack." 

She had no doubt he'd make good on the threat. She looked him up and down, and when she imagined that big, hairy body on top of hers, she shuddered. Sure, she'd had fantasies about being taken against her will, being forced to enjoy degrading and disgusting things, but those were fantasies. The man bearing down on her was very real, and not at all like the handsome, urbane men in her fantasies.

He was so old, for one thing; he must have been in his sixties. But maybe that would work in her favor. Maybe he wouldn't be able to get it up all the way. Or keep it up. Maybe she could put her all into it, so to speak, and it would be over quickly. Then she could just go home and take a scalding hot shower and forget about the whole ordeal. She couldn't believe she was considering it, but what choice did she have? He might even get physical with her if she didn't agree to it. He was plump around the middle, sure, but his arms were thick and threatening with muscle.

"If I do this, you promise you'll clear my uncle of his debt?" Surely he could get a hooker for a lot cheaper than eight grand, and for more than one afternoon. It was hard to imagine he'd let the whole debt go at one tumble in the sheets. Then again, she supposed her humiliation added an extra level of enjoyment for him. How could Uncle Jack be so stupid as to get into debt eight thousand dollars? He was mourning for his mother, she told herself. He wasn't himself.

"'Course I will," he replied, shrugging one bull-like shoulder. "I might be a mean ol' pervert, but I'm a fair man, after all."

Rose steeled herself. No matter how she tried, she didn't see any way out of this but straight ahead. She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Okay," she said at last. Or rather, some voice she didn’t recognize said the word. "I'll… I'll do what you want me to do." _And please make it quick._

At that, he bent his head down and licked the side of her face. He actually licked her, with the flat of his rough old tongue, from her chin all the way to her ear. Rose shuddered and tried to keep from crying out in surprise and disgust. "Now that's a smart girl," he said huskily. "You ever been fucked?"

She nodded yes, her lips closed tightly. She didn't trust herself to open them, lest she tell him exactly what he could do with his eight thousand dollars.

"Aww, that's a shame," he replied. "I was hopin' I'd get to break me in a virgin." He suddenly grabbed a handful of her ass, and at that, she did cry out in surprise. "No matter, a slut's just as good as a virgin, as far as I'm concerned. Maybe even better."

Rose refused to look him in the eye. She tightened her jaw. She wanted to scream that she wasn't a slut, that there was nothing slutty about her. But despite the fact that she should have slapped him for using that word, something deep inside her awoke at the sound of it. That was even worse. She blinked back tears. She refused to get turned on. She couldn't make it through this if she let herself get turned on.

"Go on and take them clothes off," he demanded, stepping back and cupping himself through his work pants. "Lemme see what an eight-thousand-dollar fucktoy looks like."

The word 'fucktoy' was even worse than 'slut' because she was undeniably his plaything here. And worse, she'd agreed to it. She was crazy. She should have run. Instead, she lowered her eyes and pulled her t-shirt slowly up over head.

"I said take them clothes off, slut!" he roared, making her jump. "If I wanted a striptease, I'd wave some dollar bills at you. I wanna see that young, tight little body, and I wanna see it now. And head on in the living room while you strip down. Ol' Reggie's gettin' tired of standing here."

He gave her a shove in the direction of the living room. Despite the shock she felt from his sudden outburst, Rose obeyed at once, dropping her shirt and taking her bra off with trembling fingers, working her jeans and panties down at the same time and stepping out of them, pulling off her socks as she went.

"That's more like it," he said, plunking himself down on the sofa. He motioned for her to stand in front of him. "Now. Let Ol' Reggie get a good look at ya."

Rose knew it was futile to cover herself, so she tightened her fists at her sides as his eyes raked over her naked body. Her nails bit into her palms when he suddenly grabbed her breasts, cupping and squeezing them together. 

"You're a tiny thing, ain't ya?" he said, moving his hands down to circle her waist. He turned her sideways and grabbed a handful of one butt cheek and started kneading it. "Ah well," he said, chuckling, "I'll wager you can take a good, hard poundin' same as any other slut. And if you can't…" He slapped her butt hard, making her yelp. "Well, that's your problem, not mine."

Rose kept her eyes closed while he continued to touch her. She tried to pretend that it was someone else's hands on her, but even with her eyes closed, she could imagine the leer on his wrinkled, hairy old face and the fat swell of his belly. 

He took his time stroking and fondling. He seemed to be most interested in her ass, though. He kept coming back to it, kneading and jiggling it, and after a while he started spanking it; hard slaps with the flat of his palm followed by rough squeezes. The worst thing was that Rose started to get wet as the vibrations shot between her legs.

"Mmm," he purred, "I love a nice ass, darlin', and that's a real nice ass, real nice and bubbly. Turn back around and face me now, lemme look at that little cunny."

Rose obeyed and squeezed her legs together, embarrassed at how slick she was getting. "Don't like hairy cunts," he grumbled. He raked at the short hairs on her mound. "I oughtta make you go shave for me, but you ain't got as much hair down there as some, and it's light-colored, so I reckon I'll let it slide."

It wasn't like she didn't take care of herself. She normally kept her mound trimmed and bikini-waxed in the summer, but it was well into autumn now, and she hadn't necessarily been focused on dating lately, what with her full course load. 

"All right, open them eyes and look at me. So you're a schoolgirl, are ya?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, listen up, 'cause Ol' Reggie's gonna give you a lesson in all you need to know for the rest of the afternoon. You payin' attention?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Here's how it goes. You got three holes to work off that debt."

Rose started to panic. She'd had sex a few times, and she'd given a blow job or two, but she'd never had anal sex, and she'd never planned on it. In fact, she'd do anything she could to avoid it. She opened her mouth to protest, but he tapped one fat finger to her lips.

"I see I got your attention," he said with a smirk. "Now, like I was sayin', you got three holes, and I like to give 'em all their own special names. Makes 'em easier to use, see? I call out the name, and you know which hole to give me." His voice got sharp. "And when I call one out, you'd better be quick about gettin' it ready for me, you got it?"

"Y-yes. Yes, sir," Rose said. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd blow his load in her mouth before he ever got to her ass. God, she couldn't believe she was considering that lucky.

"Let's start up top." He thrust his finger through her lips, making her squeak through her nose. "Suck," he ordered her. "That's good. This is your suckhole, and that's exactly what you should do with it. I also call it a slobberhole, and you'll see why once I get to usin' it the way I like."

Rose fought back tears of humiliation as his finger pumped in and out of her mouth. She could taste the stale tobacco from his cigar on his finger.

"Oh yeah, that's a prime suckhole, I can tell already. Now, we also call this hole a cumdump, 'cause that's where Ol' Reggie's gonna shoot his load when he's done." He grinned wickedly. "But you don't have to worry about that for a good long while 'cause we got all afternoon, and your uncle's got himself a big debt, so Ol' Reggie's gonna take his sweet time cummin'."

Rose pulled off his finger with a plop and swallowed a knot of dread. _So much for hoping it would be quick,_ she thought. Eight thousand dollars was a lot of money. Of course he'd make it last as long as he could.

"So let's review. What do we call that hole up there?"

It was so much worse to have to say it back to him. That was the point, she figured. "A suckhole," she said quietly, eyes downcast.

"What else do we call it? And speak up this time."

"A slo—" She didn't want to say it. It was too horrible. She tightened her jaw and forced it through her teeth. "A slobberhole."

"And when it's time for Ol' Reggie to cum? What do we call it then?"

"A cumdump," she spat. The point was clear here. She was his little whore toy, and he was determined to debase her as much as possible.

"Oho!" he shouted. "See, that's what I like about you college girls. Such quick learners. Now this little hole down here…" 

He shoved his hand between her legs. Rose felt like crying as his fingers slid through the wetness that, for some reason, the degrading words had made her body produce. 

"Oho!" he roared, louder this time. "What have we got here? You already gettin' wet for Ol' Reggie?"

Her face was on fire with shame; worse, she only got wetter as his fingers stroked through her puffy lips, fingertips brushing her little clit.

"You dirty, dirty girl!" he exclaimed joyously. "I oughtta bend you over my knee and spank you for actin' like you didn't want this. Hmph, maybe later I will, too. Let's get through our lesson first. This here is your cunthole or your cunny, and this is what Ol' Reggie's gonna pound good and hard." 

As if to emphasize the point, he thrust one finger up her hole. Rose cried out and grabbed onto his shoulders, steadying herself.

"Mmm, wet and tight," he said. "That's good. You better hope it stays good and wet like that, or it's gonna go a lot worse for you. So what do we call this greedy, wet little hole again? Hmm?"

"A cunny," Rose whispered. He was good with his fingers; too good for a nasty, mean old man. She bit into her bottom lip and fought the urge to ride his hand. She didn't have to fight long, though, because a second later his hand came down on her ass again.

"Thatta girl," he said, his fingers teasing her crack. Rose's heart pounded. They were so slick from her juices that they slid right between the globes of her ass. He didn't try to breach her asshole, though; he just circled it with his fingertip. "And can you guess what we call this hole?"

"An asshole," she gritted out, pleased to have a chance to say _that_ word to him.

"Ha!" He gave her another smack on her bottom for her sass, but then he went right back to circling that tight entrance. "You might be smart, but you ain't the most creative, are ya? This is your bad girl hole. I call it that 'cause that's where you get fucked if you're a bad girl who doesn't do everything Ol' Reggie tells you to do." He started to push, and Rose gasped, clenching her hole against the intrusion, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Now are you gonna be a bad girl? Or are you going to work off your uncle's debts like a good girl?"

"I'll…" She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. "I'll be a good girl. I promise. Just… please don't, not there."

"You promise, eh?" he said with another smirk. "All right, then, lesson's over. Time for the practical." He leaned back against the couch, getting comfortable. "You can start with your suckhole. Go on."

Rose gaped down at the outline of his cock in his pants. It was one thing for him to shove it in her mouth. It was quite another for him to expect her to get down and do all the work herself. She couldn't do it.

"Whatcha waitin' for, slut?" he barked. "Get down on those knees, now!"

She scrambled to obey, scared by the sudden sharpness of his voice. The carpet was worn and stained beneath her knees.

"And keep those legs spread, shoulder-width apart. I don't want you squeezin' 'em together to try to get off. This is about makin' Ol' Reggie feel good, not you. Sluts don't get to cum. Well?" he shouted once she was in position but still hesitating. "Go on, take Ol' Reggie's cock out and get to it! That debt ain't gonna work itself off."

Fingers shaking, Rose opened his pants and fished out his cock. Her breath caught. So much for wishing he couldn't get it up. She'd never seen such a hard, angry-looking cock. 

"How's that, darlin'?" he crowed. "You like Ol' Reggie's big, fat cock?"

In truth, it wasn't exceptionally long, but like the rest of him, it was thick, and the bulbous head was already weeping with precum. It smelled musky, like he hadn't had a bath since the night before. Steeling herself, Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started bobbing.

Reggie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of him almost at once. "Whatcha doin' there?" He frowned. "Ain't you ever sucked cock before? I like me an enthusiastic cocksucker, don't get me wrong, but good girls start slow and work up to that. Let's try that again. First you gotta lick it like a lollipop. Go on."

It was horrible, being given orders like that. Rose didn't want to lick or suck or do anything to that big, nasty cock. But she took it by the base and started licking it like he'd asked, knowing she had no choice and she'd better please him for her own good.

"There ya go. Yeah, that's it, root to tip, all over, get it good and wet. Mmm, that's good, darlin'. Now you can put it in your mouth and bob up and down on it a little, real slow, just a few inches." He tangled his fingers in her ponytail. "Oh yeah. Now keep bobbin', but suck on it."

Rose followed his instructions best as she could. At least he wasn't pulling her hair or trying to choke her. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend he was the guy she had the crush on in her Art Appreciation class. But every time she lowered her head, she could feel Reggie's big, hairy belly bumping against her forehead.

"Oooh, that's it, you hot little slut! Yeah, hollow those cheeks and work that suckhole. And look up here at me while you suck on it."

She reluctantly opened her eyes. And despite the vision of this old redneck in front of her, her pussy started really juicing. His thick meat slid in and out of her mouth, and her jaw started to ache, but something about his words made her hot, even though she should have been disgusted by them. No one had ever called her names like that or told her exactly what to do.

"Fuck yeah," he panted. It seemed like he was getting worked up, and that somehow turned her on, too, knowing she'd done that. "Now lick it some more. Drool on it, there you go. Lick those balls, too."

They were cool and hairy, and Rose felt some of his gray pubes get stuck in the back of her throat, but she sputtered and kept going, afraid of what he might do if she stopped.

"Mmm, yeah, now back up to the shaft. Get it good and sloppy with your tongue." 

She was glad for the break from sucking, so she stared up at him and put her all into licking him, letting her spit drool down over his shaft.

"Ain't you a sweet little thing? Ol' Reggie's about to get you real messy, though. Stick out that tongue." She did, and he grabbed his cock and started smacking her tongue with it, like he was spanking it. "That's a dirty tongue, and a dirty little suckhole."

Rose could feel herself practically dripping between her legs. She tried to close them for some friction, hoping Reggie wouldn't see, but he did.

"Mind those legs!" he barked. "Keep 'em spread, and stick your ass out. You havin' fun now, is that it? Well, if you like that cock so much, let's give you some more, then. Let's see how much of this knob you can swallow."

With that, he grabbed the back of her head and started pushing her down on his cock. Rose tried to breathe through her nose and relax her throat, but the more he pushed, the more she started to panic.

"More," he demanded, pushing her down another half-inch. "More." And another. She started to gag and clutched at his legs, nails digging into his thighs, but he kept pushing. "Little more, darlin', almost there, keep going." She'd never had so much cock in her mouth. Her eyes started streaming reflexive tears. She squealed through her nose and slapped his thighs, but he held her there, making her take it. And just when she thought she might retch and drown on her own vomit, he let go.

Rose fell backwards against the coffee table, coughing and sputtering, drool and spit streaming from her mouth in thick ropes.

"Oho!" Reggie shouted, laughing. "Now we've got that slobberhole workin' like it should." He grabbed her by the ponytail again, and when she tried to twist away, he yanked on it. "Where you goin', huh? Get back here and try it again. A good girl oughtta be able to gobble up a whole cock. And you remember what happens if you're not a good girl, right?"

Rose was sniffling now, her face a mess of tears and drool. She wondered if getting fucked up the ass would be worse than all that gagging. She couldn't decide. 

"Say it!" he yelled. "Tell Ol' Reggie what happens if you're not a good girl."

"You'll…" Her throat was on fire, her voice husky. "You'll use my bad girl hole."

"That's right. Now wouldn't you rather do a good job with your slobberhole?" 

She couldn't nod with the hold he had on her hair, so she murmured, "Mm-hmm."

"Then get back to it. Come on, lemme feel that throat."

Rose lost track of how long it went on. It felt like forever. He'd stuff her full of his meat and hold her there until she gagged so hard she thought she was swallowing her own tongue. Then he'd press even harder, rubbing her nose in his wiry pubes. She didn't know how it could be physically enjoyable for him, but he seemed to get off on it. Every time he let go, Rose would gasp and cough, and then he'd shove her right back down on his rod. It was torture. She'd had no idea her mouth could produce so much drool. Her whole face and throat were slimy with it, and so was his lap and the sofa beneath him.

"Such a good slut, gobbling up that dick," he said, thrusting his hips to bury the last little bit. "Look up here at Ol' Reggie, that's it. That's a mouthful you got there, ain't it?"

She could barely even see him now from the tears stinging her eyes.

"Whew! You're a mess, darlin', a real mess. Just look at that face." This time when he let her go, he followed her with his cock, slapping her all over her sticky cheeks with it. "And look at those tits, all sloppy and wet." He scooted forward on the sofa. "Push 'em together around my cock, lemme fuck 'em for a minute."

Rose was so happy to get a respite for her sore throat that she complied at once. 

"Ooh yeah, that looks nice. Lower your chin and lick that cockhead. Oho! He's playin' hide and seek with you, ain't he?" he joked as he thrust up and down between her cleavage. "Lick him, now, that's it. Lick his fat helmet when raises his head."

He lost interest in the game before long, though, and then he did the worst thing yet. He stood up from the sofa and grabbed her head between his hands and growled at her, "Now get that slobberhole back on my knob. And hold still. Ol' Reggie's gonna fuck that messy face now."

And that's exactly what he did. He held her head still in his grip and jammed his cock into her mouth over and over. He seemed like a warrior all of a sudden with his blood up, and Rose couldn't do anything but take it. "Suck it, slut, suck that fat cock!" he roared, and she answered him with a helpless _glug, glug, glug_. "Hell yeah, Ol' Reggie's givin' that throat a real workout now, ain't he?"

Rose was choking, suffocating on his rod and on her own spit. His pants fell to his ankles, and she clawed at his thighs, but that only made him thrust harder. She shrieked around the invasion, willing it to end, willing him to cum, wondering how long he could keep it up before he did. 

"Oh fuck!" he bellowed, just when she thought she couldn't take any more. He pushed her away. "Damn, girl! That's one hot little slobberhole. You tryin' to make Ol' Reggie cum, huh?" He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up off the floor. "We can't have that. Get up. It's bedtime."

Rose stumbled, her knees weak from kneeling so long.

"Last door on the left." He bent down and jerked his belt from his pants and smacked her across the ass with it. "Get in there!"

She practically ran. She was shaking like a leaf, still gasping for air but running on adrenaline now, too. And still soaked between her legs. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't get turned on from being manhandled like that. 

He was right behind her, kicking off his pants and cracking the belt at her all the way down the hall. "Get on that bed, on your back. And spread those legs, wide as they'll go."

Rose didn't want to look at him, but it was like she couldn't make herself look away. He was naked now except for his wifebeater and his faded black socks, and the king-sized bed groaned under his weight when he crawled up on it and between her legs. He knelt there a moment, fisting his cock. Rose had never seen so much body hair. It looked like his legs and groin were covered with a layer of wiry gray fur.

"Let's take a look at that little cunny," he said. He bent down and spread her lips apart with his thumbs until her hole was completely bare to him. "Oho! Looks like somebody got a little hot and bothered chokin' on that cock."

Rose bit back a whimper, feeling her face flame. There was no denying it. She was slimy with arousal between her legs.

"Aww, don't look so embarrassed, darlin'," he said with a chuckle. "You're gonna be real thankful for that slop once Ol' Reggie gets to work on that cunny." He shoved one finger inside her, making her yelp. "Hmph, feels mighty tight in there. No matter. I'll loosen it up before too long. Here." He shoved the same finger into her abused mouth. "Taste how sloppy that cunny is."

It was so humiliating, having to taste her own arousal like that. Rose had never tasted herself before — or any other girl, for that matter — and she wrinkled her nose at the tang of it. Reggie just laughed at her reaction and scooped up more of her juices, making her suck them off his fingers.

"Taste good?" he mocked her. "I'd try it myself from the source if I wasn't so eager to get to pumpin'." He withdrew his fingers and gave her a smack on her hip like she was a horse he was about to ride. And she supposed she was. "Spread 'em wider. There's a lot of Ol' Reggie that's gotta fit in between them legs."

He could have been talking about either his body or his cock. They both seemed huge; she felt tiny and helpless in comparison. Tears leaked out her eyes as he ran his cock over her slit, getting it wet with her juices.

"Now, just so you know, this ain't my favorite position, but it'll do for starters." His face hovered over hers, his beard brushing her chest. He poked the head of his cock inside her and then pulled it back out with a lecherous grin, rubbing it on her clit. "But I wanna see the look on that pretty face when I get balls deep in that tight little cunthole."

Rose stubbornly turned her head away, but Reggie punished her for it by cramming his cock halfway into her hole. She cried out at the intrusion, and Reggie laughed. He pulled out and did it again and again, fucking in hard and pulling all the way out until he finally slammed home with a grunt.

"No!" Rose cried, trying to buck him off of her. It was no use. He weighed at least twice as much as she did. "No, please don't, it's too much." It felt like he was ripping her open, and he didn’t give her any time to adjust.

"Oh yeah, you feel that, don't ya?" he crowed, driving his hips forward hard enough to dislodge the pillow from behind her head. "That's it, take that cock. Take that cock like a good girl. Such a good little girl, working off her uncle's debts." He licked her face and pounded away at her. "And such a good… hot… tight little fucktoy," he panted in her ear. "Oh yeah, Ol' Reggie could fuck that little cunny all day long."

She choked on a sob at the thought of it. She couldn't take this all day, she couldn't. She could feel herself gradually loosening up, but every thrust made her feel raw, and they just kept coming, faster and faster all the time. Somehow, though, she was getting wetter all the time. And she didn't know if it was because of the size of his body or what, but her clit was getting as much stimulation as her insides. It became hard to differentiate between the pain inside and the pleasure outside, but she knew she didn't want either one.

"Please don't, please, please, please slow down," she begged him futilely. _Or at least stop rubbing up against me like that._

"Slow down?" he barked. "Ol' Reggie ain't slowin' down now, darlin', no way. In fact, give me them legs. Up here."

He scooted back, withdrawing just long enough to throw her legs over his beefy shoulders, and then he leaned forward, bending her completely in two. He jammed his meat back in and redoubled his pace. Rose howled. It felt like he was going to stab his cock right through her on every thrust.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, his hips pistoning hard. "Oh yeah, you're workin' that debt off real good, darlin'. Real good. That's the way to take a pounding like a big girl."

Rose sniveled helplessly. She didn't want to be a big girl. She just wanted it to stop, but he was merciless. Even worse, the positioning seemed to hit a different spot inside her; it wasn't necessarily good, but it sent sharp sensations through her belly that bordered on pleasure.

He worked and worked on her, and then he stopped, dropping her legs and wiping sweat from his forehead. "Fuck, that's a hot cunny," he panted. "Can't wait no longer, wanna see that ass. Roll over." He flipped her over bodily and grabbed her hips, yanking them up off the mattress. "That's it. Face down, ass up like a good slut. Keep that head down."

She didn't need to be told twice. She was glad to have something to bury her tear-streaked face in, something to bite down on to keep from sobbing.

He landed a few sharp smacks on her bottom. "And keep that ass in the air," he growled. He slid back inside her and went to town, grabbing her hips for leverage, his thick fingers digging in painfully. "That's it, that's it," he grunted. Every now and then he would punctuate his hammering by slapping her ass.

Rose felt raw and used all over. Her poor clit got no stimulation at all in this position. She was nothing but a real-life doll for this disgusting old man to stuff full of cock. She couldn't do anything but cry into the pillow and try not to focus on the pummeling he was giving her. She could feel his sweat dripping onto her back, and the headboard started to bang a battle march against the wall. 

"Oh yeah, you're gettin' fucked real good now, ain't ya? Gettin' fucked real good." _Bang, bang, bang_ went the bed. "Bet your little college boyfriends don't fuck you like this, do they?"

That was an understatement. Rose had never even imagined being fucked like this. Well, she had a few times, but the reality was very different. It was constant discomfort, yet her pussy kept right on juicing for him, and every time he said something dirty, it clamped down on him greedily.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her by her ponytail and jerked her head back, making her yelp in pain and surprise. "I said _do they_?" he roared.

"No!" Rose replied, too scared to not give him what he wanted. "No, no one's ever fucked me like this."

That earned her another vicious smack on her throbbing ass. "Damn straight," he snapped. "You like that big cock, girl? Huh?"

"Yes," Rose whimpered, willing to say anything to make him finish. "I love it. Please, Ol' Reggie, please give me that big cock. Make me take that big cock in my little cunny."

"You goddamned slut!" _Smack!_ "Tryin' to act all sweet and innocent. You're just a horny little cockslut, ain't ya? Ain't ya?"

What the hell was wrong with her, that those words turned her on? She actually started to feel her pussy tightening, like she might cum if he kept it up. "God yes," she replied. "I'm a horny cockslut. Oh god, I need that cock, I need it so bad. My poor little cunny needs it. Give it to me good."

"Oh, I'm gonna give it to ya," he snarled. "Reach around and spread them cheeks for me. Show me that bad girl hole."

Rose was terrified of taking him up her ass, but she was more scared about what he'd do if she didn't obey, so she did.

"Thatta girl," he said. "You know why else I call it a bad girl hole? Because the really bad girls _like_ to be fucked there. Are you a really bad girl?

"No, I’m a good girl," she sobbed, defeated. "Please, please don't… don't put it in there."

She heard him spit and felt a wad of moisture hit her square on the asshole. "Aww, come on. Surely you can take one little finger."

Like the rest of him, there was nothing little about his fingers. They were as thick and blunt as the cock that was battering her sore pussy. Everything about him was thick and blunt. And when he worked one finger in, she begged, "No! No, no, no, please don't!"

"Quiet, or you'll get another one!"

"No, please no," she replied. Yet as he started to pump his finger in and out in unison with his cock, she had to bite back a moan. It didn't hurt like she thought it would. In fact, she'd never felt so full, and where it should have made her feel violated, it somehow made her feel wanton. Or was she truly starting to lose her mind from all she'd gone through this afternoon? Either way, she felt her cunt clench tightly in response to his dual probing.

"Oho! I think ol' Reggie found your bad girl button," he gloated.

"No. I don't want it. Please. Please, I've been a good girl. I've tried to be so good."

But he was already pulling out. Her pussy made an embarrassing noise of wet air from how hard he'd fucked her. He gave a bark of laughter. "You don't sound like a good girl." He was already lining himself up with her asshole. "I knew Ol' Reggie could make that cunny talk."

Rose tried to squirm away from him in shame, but he spanked her some more and held her tightly by one hip. "Now, now, keep that back arched," he said. "If I have to chase that hole, it's gonna go a lot worse for you."

She didn't want him to make good on that threat, so she stayed in position and tried to take deep breaths and relax. Still, when he started to push, it felt like he was trying to force a baseball bat up her ass. "It hurts!" she yelled.

"Aww, it hurts," he mocked her. But he did stop for a moment, and she felt more spit dribble into her crack. "It's gonna hurt, slut. And you're gonna grit your teeth and take it, or it's gonna hurt a lot more." With that, he popped the head through her ring.

Rose shrieked into the pillow as he worked more of his cock into her virgin asshole. She could feel her insides spasm painfully at the intrusion, but at least he was going slowly compared to before. 

"Almost there," he grunted. He started making slow, shallow thrusts, each one sending him a little deeper. "Whew! That is one tight little ass you got there, darlin'. You never been fucked up the ass before?"

"Nuh-uh."

Her admission seemed to get him worked up because he started pumping in and out with more force. "Well, Ol' Reggie's gonna fix that. Oh yeah, Ol' Reggie's gonna stretch that ass out good."

It certainly felt like her ass would never be right again. It felt like her whole pelvis was being rearranged for his cock, and she guessed it was. He picked up the pace, and Rose bit into the pillow, praying he wouldn't fuck her ass as hard as he had her pussy. Praying he would cum soon. Her pussy felt almost painfully empty now, and there was no way for her to get any pleasure like this, other than the humiliating slap of his balls against her pussy lips. She was nothing but a toy for his use.

And he knew it. "Ooh. Ooh yeah," he purred. "Damn, girl. That ass of yours was made for cock." He grabbed a handful her butt cheek and squeezed and jiggled it. He gave her a few more smacks and then dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her back into each ferocious thrust. What could Rose do but lie there like an animal with her ass up and take it? "Oh fuck!" he spat. "Fuck."

He moved one of his hairy legs for leverage, planting his foot beside her head. Then he really started giving it to her. "Oh yeah, that hole's livin' up to its name now!" he shouted. The mattress creaked under his thrusting, the headboard banging the wall as Reggie banged her ass into submission. "Such a bad, bad girl, takin' it up the ass. You tryin' to make Ol' Reggie cum, you bad girl?" 

He sounded like he was mad at her for it. "Please, I don't mean to," she answered, helplessly impaled by his merciless cock. He bore down on her like a raging bull. It felt like he was putting his whole body into reaming out her ass. She wondered how much she was expected to take, wondered how much a person _could_ take. And yet the whole time her pussy juices dripped down her thighs.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna make Ol' Reggie cum all right, you dirty little girl." He started panting like a dog. "You're gonna make ol' Reggie cum so hard. Oh fuck. Turn over, turn over!"

She had never been so happy to do anything. She rolled over on her back, staring up at her tormentor. He was jacking his cock for all he was worth, red in the face and drenched with sweat, his wifebeater sticking to him. He straddled her chest. "Open that cumdump, slut," he growled, voice and hand a blur. "That's it, open that cumdump nice and wide, Ol' Reggie's gonna fill it up. Stick out that tongue, you dirty bitch, Ol' Reggie's gonna cream all over that cumdump, that dirty… nasty… greedy…" 

He broke off in a roar so loud that the dogs started howling outside. Spurt after spurt of hot spunk splattered her tear-streaked cheek and chin and landed on her tongue. Some even hit the back of her throat, making her cough, but she didn't dare close her mouth. Ol' Reggie groaned, milking every last drop out of his cock. "Oh, you slut," he panted at last, breathless. "You filthy slut. Suck it."

He shoved his cock between her lips. Rose was revolted. She choked on the thick, bitter cum in her mouth and gagged at the thought that she was tasting her own asshole.

"Clean it. Clean it up," he demanded, pumping it in and out of her mouth. And when he'd had enough, he started scooping up the cum on her face and making her suck it off his fingers. He wasn't satisfied until she'd swallowed every drop, and then he collapsed beside her on his back, his big belly rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whew!" he said at last. "You're a hot fuck, darlin', a real hot fuck. The boys are gonna have a field day with you."

Rose jolted up in the bed, her entire body aching and sticky, totally ruined from all he'd put her through. "What boys?" she demanded.

Ol' Reggie shot her a wicked grin. "I said I'd clear the debt if you did this. I never said how many times you'd need to do it. But you made a good start." He reached over and patted her on her hip. "I'd say you worked off at least a hundred bucks this afternoon."


End file.
